- Between Us- (Higuel)
by Yusunaby
Summary: Hiro is an exchange boy in Mexico, who has met by luck that one who would become his best friend. {Hiro x Miguel}


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Disney owns the characters._

 _ **Warning:**_ _Hiro Hamada x Miguel Rivera. Read under your risk._

 _ **Notes:**_ _English isn't my first languaje, so don't expect a good grammar or sense on this; I'm starting._

 **Deviation**

Hiro looked across the window of the bus, the road assaulted his eyes with bright colors. He dared to do an exciting trip through his pocket to find his cell phone and be able to take a couple of photos from the urban landscape. Despite being very in the morning, those streets were infested by people busy in their activities.

Mexico

He had asked for his exchange to Mexico due to his admiration for western culture. The agreements with the universities, in addition, were stronger and more beneficial than other countries, and finally we found that for a genius like him; language has never been a barrier to his goal. A juicy scholarship rather than take care for his stuff, it pamper him, because he received so much more than he could need.

The bus made an odd stop; there was a scuffle between drivers for traffic when a popular street was closed. The new route only brought nerves to the young one. A humble neighborhood. Poor. The university might not be that far away, but the furtive glances of the tattooed men seeing him across the windows only made him cling to his seat. The rest of the students who went with him seemed lost enough in their talks to pay attention to the environment, perhaps the custom had helped them.

The Japanese confined himself to observe again through the glass. Something wasn't right, that is, it didn't fit with the rest of the horizon. A boy younger than him, that seemed happy with a guitar caught his attention, he could not hear the melody due to the distance, but he seemed like being efforting. People passed around him with indifferent looks and deaf ears; they did not even bother placing a coin in the sad, half-empty case on the floor.

He stirred in his seat feeling prey of remorse. Unable to do anything else than escort him with his sight until the bus turned away and he could see his university in the distance. The day ran normally after that, but the discomfort lasted until the thought on those guys that were less luckyly than him.

…

He saw him again a week later. The street had been repaired, but an automobile accident caused them to take the same route as the previous time. Hiro ran to the window, stumbling, only to find out (with a broken smile) that the boy wasn't there; He wanted to console himself thinking that maybe he would be at his school.

But he Couldn't.

He could not even conceive the idea he had, when he realize the reality. The boy came out of a door carrying a huge box, followed by an adult who seemed to shout at him loud. Poor little boy. But then the bus just turned again to face the multiple buildings of his faculty.

That scene could not help, but adhere to the previous one, a bunch of guilt (even if he knew that it was not his fault) began to bite him during classes. The doorbell rang, the afternoon arrived and the exclusive school bus was waiting for him to board.

That desert on his mind decided to become a storm. He didnt want to get to his apartment so Baymax could scolding him for accumulated stress. Maybe Tadashi would have known the answer to his dilemma.

"I'll walk today," he said with a smile to the driver as he shrugged.

He took courage and without much trouble walked by the same streets he arrived. Despite not knowing the place it didn't went hard to find. After all, as soon as he left that neighborhood, he would take the first taxi to the center and all that adventure would have ended. Walking in the middle of the night, he felt foolish for his decisions.

Right to search that boy, of course.

But what would he say if he found him? What if that he wasn't there anymore? What if his school was in the afternoon? His insecurity was seconds about to make him turn around and return to his house as if he had never wanted to do it; but the sound of a melody broke the annulment. A silent song, like a secret.

All his attention was attracted as he turned around in a colorful and humble neighborhood that look like be resting in silence. It was not too late but still gave the facade of being alone. Hiro saw a mural in the entrance with the legend "Rivera" and entered captivated by the sound of the acoustic guitar over the silence.

Miguel Rivera, that was his name. Sitting back on a well of water badly covered, whispering a simple melody (that he believed would crawl with the wind) he kept his instrument crying in a soft way. The sound of footsteps alerted him, the thieves sold anything, of course, and a guitar as extravagant as his would surely be a valuable target.

A frustrated scream was choked at the moment he saw Hiro, the surprise almost throws him into the pit. The university boy laughs without intentions and then the child beckoned him to keep silent.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Miguel asked with good reason, at the same time he was subtly pushing him to leave the neighborship.

Already on the street they could speak slightly more audibly, but that didn't detract from the shame Hamada felt when he heard that last question.

"My name is Hiro Hamada and I'm here because..." his gaze traveled drowned by the environment, reaching to the best response he could improvise "I come for some shoes!"

His conclusion was indeed exaggeratedly false, but the way the child's laughter was just was a sign that he could relax.

"We closed at 6:00 p.m. Come tomorrow if you really are here for it"

Miguel turned around, returning to play with the pegs of his guitar as he planned to leave. He still was not moving yet when he felt the older one took him by the arm, begging him silently for stay. His partner was a little taller than him, since they were that close.

"No, listen. I don't to sound weird but... I've seen you here, before..." his courage was ended, he doubt to continue "And I just wanted to meet you"

The Mexican opened his eyes widely at such proposal, freeing his arm with only a quick glance. After meditating a few seconds he finally sat on the floor, letting the older one do the same.

"Where are you from? China?"

"Japan, I arrived a couple of weeks ago to this city; but I haven't meet anyone interesting yet" he confessed with strange confidence.

"Well, I'm Miguel Rivera; and my grandfather was a famous musician; Not so famous when he was alive, but he was pretty good"

"My brother is ... he was a genius; in his moment" he smiled almost without hurting himself "He was also pretty good"

"He was?"

"He died in an accident, barely two years ago"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine"

The silence wanted swallow the moment, but this time it was the mexican one who rescued the thread of the conversation.

"Do you live around here?"

"Not really. I'm staying on the center of the city, just in case you want to visit me someday" he smiled.

"I don't think my family would leave me, and what are you doing here so late?"

The sweat soared along with the anxiety _"I stayed late in college, walked in directions that I don't know and also feel the risk of losing myself back to home just to meet you"_ definitely could not be his answer.

"It lost my cat" lied "I'm looking for it, by the way"

"Oh my godness, don't you want me to help you?" The little boy got up in a hurry. "I'm just wasting your time, sorry"

"No, no, that's fine." He thought about it for a few seconds. "Better give me your phone number to call you in case you see it around here. If you agree"

Rivera blushed violently, Hiro could see the discomfort in his elusive gaze.

"I don't have a cell phone"

"Ah, well... in that case I'll have to come to see you again... To check if it appears! The cat! O-Of course If you don't mind"

"Deal! I promise you that I'll search it as much as I can; you have to worry about it, Dude. What's its name?

"Tashi! that's its name" he refused to stand his own lies "Gotta go, it was a pleasure Miguel. I hope to see you soon"

"Me too, _Jiro"_

And stumbling, he ran to the nearest transport terminal.


End file.
